


Hell

by Raven_J (Ronnie_Jane)



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnie_Jane/pseuds/Raven_J
Summary: This is set during episode four, Brave New World.





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
> A/N: This contain quotes from the TV show.

Kit had watched Will flee from the party and had decided to follow him. He was determined to find out what he had seen to try and conquer hell. A little while later, he finally made it to Will’s Flat, and was about to enter when he heard Will and Alice arguing. He hid himself in the hall to wait until Will was alone and couldn’t help but listen to Will’s tired and fearful voice and Alice’s defiant and angry tone.  
“Will. No - Are you trying to burn the place down? What is this?”  
“Don’t look at it. Please, Alice.”  
“There’s not much about falconry. But it’s enough about the one true faith, to see us all hanged. Is Mr. Cotton, Robert Southall? Just answer the question.”  
“Yes. I was trying to protect you.”  
“By lying to me? By putting my family at risk, even though you swore you would not.”  
“I should have burned it sooner I kept it only out of obligation.”  
“And that is better. That you risk our lives through cowardice. You are a liar and a fraud. I ignored is when your hands were stained with Baxter’s blood. But I won’t ignore it again. Nor waste another second upon you.”  
“I’ll stay away from you.”  
“No. You will stay away from all of us. You make your excuses and leave the theatre. Because if you don’t I will tell my father and my brother what you are and if they don’t tear you in two, they’ll make sure Topcliffe does.”  
A few minutes later, she came out and stormed down the hall and outside without noticing where he was hidden. He thought a minute and decided to try and speak to Will anyway. Maybe they could share in their combined sorrow. Upon entering the room, he saw that Will was trying to burn some pages that he had obviously tried to burn before.  
“What are you doing? You’re going to burn the place down,” said Kit while snatching the papers away from Will and putting them out.  
Will made no answer, except to stumble around blindly.  
It was obvious that Will was upset about Alice, but that wasn’t all of it. Will was upset and a wreck before he left the party. So, just what had Will seen that had made him act so erratically and frightened thought Kit. Despite being desperate for answers, Kit knew that by looking at Will he would not get any answers till the drug had run its course and he had calmed down. With that in mind, he walked over to Will, grabbed his arm and led him over to the bed and pushed him on it. Next, he removed Wills shoes and forced him to lay down.  
As he was covering him up he said, “Go to sleep, Will. I’ll be here when you wake up in the morning.” He made to turn away, but before he could, Will grabbed his arm. He knew what Will wanted, he had known the other night as well. He knew that Will didn’t want to be alone, he wanted help and furthermore, he wanted freedom. With that in mind, he climbed in beside Will, who then proceeded to lay on his chest. Kit was shocked for a minute, but then decided to get more comfortable and put his arms around him. It wasn’t much, but it was the only protection he could offer Will against whatever horrid things he had seen and it seemed to ground him. A few minutes later, they were both asleep.  
The next morning, Kit woke up to Will still lying on his chest and in his arms. He laid there for what felt like hours, until Will woke up and would have jumped back with a start, except Kit was still holding him. Kit noticing that he was awake, let Will move away from him. He then proceeded to greet him with a look of concern rather than his usual smirk.  
“Kit? What’s going on? Why are you here?”  
Kit thought for a minute and then decided to just tell him that he had gotten here after his conversation with Alice. There was no need to throw that back in his face and to be honest it wasn’t really his business, unless Will choose to tell him. Finally, he spoke, “I followed you after you left the party in frantic state. Once I got here, you were trying to burn something, that I learned was something from Robert Southall. Care to explain what you saw and why you had that manuscript?”  
Will thought for a minute and replied, “I saw my Uncle being eviscerated for being a Catholic and Baxter. In short, I saw Hell. The manuscript is from my cousin- “  
“Your cousin is Robert Southall?” asked Kit sharply.  
“Yes. He wants me to help him write the rest of the manuscript, but after what I just saw. I’m not going to help him do it.” After a beat, he continued, “Why did you want to know what I saw? You’re not going to tell Topcliffe are you?”  
Kit took a moment to consider his words before saying, “I’m not going to tell anyone. I didn’t save your life, just to for you to die later. Just get rid of the manuscript or give it to me and I’ll get rid of it. As for you first question, I cannot write until I conquer them all.”  
Will seemed to pick up on what Kit meant and eventually replied, “One can only conquer them, by getting rid of ones’ fear. I also appreciate you not telling anyone. As for the manuscript- you can have it.”  
He felt Kit nod and then he tried to sit up but stopped after he felt his head begin to pound and dizziness and nausea set it. So, instead he laid back down. Kit then looked over at him in concern and inquired, “You alright?”  
“No. I’ve got a headache, dizziness and nausea.”  
“Symptoms of a hangover. You’ll be fine later, but for now you need to rest. I’ll stay with you.”  
“You don’t need to. I’m sure you have other things you need to do.”  
“Nothing that can’t wait until later.”  
He was about to protest, when he caught the look in Kit’s eyes and promptly shut his mouth. With that, he moved closer to Kit and once again laid on his chest. Kit accepted his weight again without hesitation and wrapped his arms back around him. After they had both gotten comfortable, they laid their until late afternoon when they knew they had to get back to fighting their own demons.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that there are no indentations. For some reason, I cannot get the paragraphs to indent the way I want them to. I hope you enjoyed the story anyway! Please review or leave kudos.


End file.
